The Nova Corp's Archives Part 2
Major Entities: Gatekeeper ----------- Brother of Antikeeper. Appears to be 25, but lives forever due to his Biocrystal. Leader of The Ark. ----------- Crystal Type: Biocrystal Melee Weapons: Transformations Sheer physical strength Ranged weapons: Any guns in the vicinity Retribution drone blasts Omega Beams Unique abilities: Bio-Spikes: Spikes of pure biomass, either summoned as large ground spikes or thinner launched quills. Teleportation Dimensional Portals: Can summon portals in and out of his pocket dimension to store energy and mass. Transformation: Can transform any part of his body. Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis" Gatekeeper emits a ten-foot-wide orb of energy around him, which fires out 10-15 Omega Beams in random directions, randomly placed. They are each 1 foot across. Lasts 15-25 seconds. The orb rotates, moving the lasers. Armor: Standard clothes are made of ballistic-resistant materials. Omega Armor increases speed and strength as well as durability. Personality: Is merciful, but if you kill someone he holds dear, then your days are numbered. Likes to joke a lot, never serious. Fights until the end. Themes: Infernal Catharsis, Megalovania, Karma, God Mode Antikeeper ------------- Brother of Gatekeeper. Appears to be 25, but lives forever due to his Biocrystal-Nightmare Crystal mix. Ally of The Ark. ----------- Crystal type: Biocrystal+Nightmare Crystal Melee Weapons: Arm Scythes Whipfist Sheer physical strength Ranged weapons: Weak Retribution Drone blasts Omega Beams Unique Abilities: Can mess with your head, distorting your hearing and vision and cause hallucinations. Can teleport. Can summon Biospikes. Can transform. Special Attack "Mental Shroud" Immensely distorts all five senses, overloading the senses of the weak and incapacitating or weakening the strong. Very powerful in a fight. The wave also disables all electronics it hits. Armor: Standard clothes are made of ballistic-resistant materials. Omega Armor increases speed and strength as well as durability. Personality: Is merciless in a fight. Rather serious, rarely jokes. Fights until the end, and then some. Theme: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker (SharaX Remix) Ellie ----------- Leader of CELL. In mid-twenties, but lives forever due to her Elemental Crystal. Ally of The Ark. ------------ Crystal Type: Elemental Melee Weapons: Her Runesword The elements Sheer physical strength with augmentations Ranged Weapons: Any gun she can get her hands on. Sonic waves Poison-shredder drones Unique Abilities: Can control nature's elements. Armor allows revives. Special Attack Revive- Up to five times per charge. Takes a week to fully recharge. Armor: Battle armor that resists bullets and explosives. Omega Armor that is 1/4th the strength of normal Omega Armor, but allows revives. Personality: A soldier. Takes care of her own. Themes: Inhuman Frequency, Rip & Tear Gemina Wright ------------- Defender of the Sol System In mid-twenties, but lives forever due to his Rift Crystal Ally of humanity, enemy of the Shade. ------------ Crystal type: Rift Melee Weapons: His Runesword, which can cut through anything except Omega Armor Sheer physical strength Ranged Weapons: Fusion Cannon: Kinda like a Retribution Blast in your hands. Can be a weaker but fast minigun or a stronger but slower cannon. Omega Beams Unique Abilities: Buffs the hell out of whatever he's using Special Attack: "True Form" Stats amplified by 50x Armor: Omega Armor with extreme durability and energy shields. Personality: A soldier. Gets shit done. Theme: Hopes & Dreams Minor Entities: David -------------- The judge Appears to be 24, but lives forever due an enchantment Ally of The Ark -------------- Crystal Type: None Melee Weapons: Greater LongSword Worm Dagger Service Knife Ranged Weapons: Shuriken (Ninja Stars) Kunai (Daggers) Double Intention Crossbow Digital AWP Unique Abilities: Concentration : Slows time to 1/10 seconds, and Increases speed and accuracy Judgement : Increases melee speed and damage for few seconds Master in subtlety : Can dissapear or vanish whenever he wants Transformation : Can transform any part of his body Special attack: Last Words: generates energy around David's fist, ensuring that David's next punch will be deadly to the enemy and the others around him, this attack costs all the energy, leaving david with no energy Personality: Is a friendly funny guy, but when it comes to the ones he love, he becames a loyal friend, ensuring that if you harm them, you will die Likes to joke a lot, he always have a joke for all ocassion Never gives up Themes: Heartache Infernus ------------------ Lord of the Fiery Lands Appears to be 25, but lives forever. Leads the Infernal Legion. ------------------ Crystal Type: Infernal Melee Weapons: Blazing Runesword Fire Whips Ranged Weapons: Fire magic (various forms) Unique Abilities: Hellraiser- Can manipulate the landscape in hellish ways. Special Attack: "Infernal Typhoon" A massive flaming vortex that consumes all in its path. Personality: Secluded, prefers to keep to himself. Willing to destroy. Themes: Megalo Strike Back, Final Chance Xeno ------------- Lord of the Void No features are visible, due to appearing as though you're looking into space. The best of the Singularities. ------------ Crystal Type: Void Crystal Melee Weapons: Singularity Blade that consumes all that it cuts, except Omega Armor, which resists. Ranged Weapons: Slashes of Singularity Waves that have a medium range. Same effect as Singularity Blade. Singularity Shards, which are launched quills which have the same effect as the Singularity Blade. Unique Abilities: Consumes the entirety of his enemy's mass after defeating them. Can teleport. Special Attacks: "Void Gazer" A ten-foot-diameter black hole is summoned around him, slowly consuming anything nearby. "Singular Catharsis" A ten-foot-diameter black hole is summoned around him, consuming anything nearby and launching it back out in violent bursts of energy. Personality: Prefers to keep to himself. Rarely shows himself, unless it is required. Theme: Interstellar Retribution Alternate Forms: Ultrakeeper MK-I ------------- "No Mercy." Now you've pissed him off. Formed from all of the other Biocrystals and his brother's Nightmare Crystal. ------------- Crystal Type: Biocrystal Amalgamate+Nightmare Crystal Melee Weapons: Runesword MK-II Sheer physical strength (The pimp hand is strong with this one) Ranged Weapons: Omega Beam MK-II (AAAAAA) Retribution Blasts MK-II (Aeiou) Unique Abilities: Biospikes MK-II (Ground or launched) Coated with acid. Teleportation MK-II- Can escape black holes. Longer range. No cooldown. Dimensional Portals MK-II- Twice the size, twice the duration. Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis MK-II" Like the original, but AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Armor: Omega Armor MK-II: Because it wasn't OP enough already. Personality: NO MERCY! Themes: Underfell Megalovania Waters of Megalovania Ultrakeeper MK-II ------------- "NO MERCY!!" Run. Oh wait, you cannot. Unity Crystal plus rage equals AAAAAAAA ------------- Crystal Type: Unity Crystal Melee Weapons: Runesword MK-III Sheer physical strength (The pimp hand is AAAAAAAA with this one) Ranged Weapons: Omega Beam MK-III (AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!) Retribution Blasts MK-III (AeIoU) Unique Abilities: Biospikes MK-III (Ground or launched) Coated with singularity. Teleportation MK-III- Infinite range, no cooldown. Dimensional Portals MK-III- Thrice the size, thrice the duration. Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis MK-III" Like MK-II, but AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Armor: Omega Armor MK-III: Because it REALLY wasn't OP enough already!!!!! Personality: JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY Theme: Underfell Megalovania Ultrakeeper MK-III ------------- "This is your end." Run. You can't. Hide. You can't. Fight. You can't. Omega Crystal plus rage equals AaAaAAAAaaaaaaAAA!!!!!! ------------- Crystal Type: Omega Crystal Melee Weapons: Runesword MK-IV Sheer physical strength (The pimp hand is instakill with this one) Ranged Weapons: Omega Beam MK-IV(Ded) Retribution Blasts MK-IV (AeIoU!!!!) Unique Abilities: Biospikes MK-IV (Ground or launched) Coated with hyperdeath. Teleportation MK-IV- Infinite range, no cooldown. Dimensional Portals MK-IV- 99999 the size, 99999 the duration. Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis MK-IV" Like MK-III, but you're actually phased from existence. Armor: Omega Armor MK-IV: Just please stop buffing it already, it's unholy. *99999999999 def* Personality: NO MERCY! JUST DIE ALREADY! Themes: Underfell Megalovania All Gatekeepers: -------------------- Crystal Type: Biocrystal/Unity/Nightmare Melee Weapons: Transformations Runesword MK-1 through MK-V Sheer Physical Strength Ranged Weapons: Omega Beam MK-I through MK-V Retribution Blasts MK-I through MK-V Chaos Missile Volleys MK-I through MK-V Omega Drone MK-I through MK-V (Rare attack) Unique abilities: Bio-Spikes: Spikes of pure biomass, either summoned as large ground spikes or thinner launched quills. Teleportation Dimensional Portals: Can summon portals in and out of his pocket dimension to store energy and mass. Transformation: Can transform any part of his body. Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis" MK-I through MK-V Gatekeeper emits a ten-foot-wide orb of energy around him, which fires out 10-15 Omega Beams in random directions, randomly placed. They are each 1 foot across. Lasts 15-25 seconds. The orb rotates, moving the lasers. Armor: Standard clothes are made of ballistic-resistant materials. Omega Armor increases speed and strength as well as durability. Each MK Upgrade increases the durability. Personality: Is merciful, but if you kill someone he holds dear, then your days are numbered. Likes to joke a lot, never serious. Fights until the end. NO MERCY! JUST DIE! You will not survive.... Themes: Infernal Catharsis Megalovania Karma God Mode Waters of Megalovania Underfell Megalovania All the Megalovania Transcendence Gatekeeper -------------------- Crystal Type: Transcendence Crystal Melee Weapons: Transformations MK-V (Upgraded) Runesword MK-V: Can emit waves of superhot plasma that slices anything. Sheer Physical Strength Ranged Weapons: Omega Beam MK-V (Emits fifteen Omega Beam MK-III's around the main beam, rotating.) Retribution Blasts MK-V (Two forms: Chainguns firing slow but superstrong projectiles, and cannons firing very powerful Omega Beams.) Chaos Missile Volleys MK-V (Range in power from MOAB to Tsar Bomba.) Unique abilities: Bio-Spikes: Spikes of pure biomass, either summoned from the ground or launched. Coated in deadly acid-plasma that melts through its target. Teleportation MK-V (With shockwave of death.) Dimensional Portals: Can summon portals in and out of his pocket dimension to store energy and mass. Transformation MK-V: Can transform any part of his body. (Upgraded) Determination: Sheer force of will allows him to survive a shattered crystal or increase the damage he outputs- If he's up to the task. Typically results in very fast-paced attacks on his part. Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis" MK-V Gatekeeper emits a fifty-foot-wide orb of energy around him, which fires out 25-50 Omega Beams in random directions, randomly placed. They are each 5 feet across. Lasts up to a minute. The orb rotates, moving the lasers. Armor: Standard clothes are as strong as Omega Armor MK-III. Omega Armor is near-invulnerable. Personality: Is merciful, but if you kill someone he holds dear, then your days are numbered. Likes to joke a lot, never serious. Fights until the end. Themes: Infernal Catharsis Megalovania Karma God Mode Waters of Megalovania Underfell Megalovania All the Megalovania (edited) Ultimatum Gatekeeper -------------------- Crystal Type: Ultimatum Crystal Melee Weapons: Transformations MK-VI (Upgraded) Runesword MK-VI: Can emit waves of superhot plasma-singularity that slices anything. Sheer Physical Strength (Omae wa mou Shindieru) Ranged Weapons: Omega Beam MK-VI (Emits twenty-five Omega Beam MK-III's around the main beam, rotating, or just a single pwn-beam.) Retribution Blasts MK-VI (Two forms: Chainguns firing superstrong projectiles, and cannons firing very powerful Omega Beams.) Chaos Missile Volleys MK-VI (Range in power from MOAB to Supernova.) Unique abilities: Bio-Spikes VI: Spikes of pure biomass, either summoned from the ground or launched. Coated in deadly acid-plasma that melts through its target and burns at the same time. Teleportation MK-VI (With shockwave of death.) Dimensional Portals: Can summon portals in and out of his pocket dimension to store energy and mass. Transformation MK-VI: Can transform any part of his body. (Upgraded) Special Attack: "Infernal Catharsis" MK-VI Gatekeeper emits a 250-foot-wide to 50-mile wide orb of energy around him, which fires out 200-10,000 Omega Beams in random directions, randomly placed. They are each 5 feet-1 mile across. Lasts up to a minute. The orb rotates, moving the lasers. Armor: Standard clothes are as strong as Omega Armor MK-IV. Omega Armor is on the invulnerable to all but Transcendence and higher level attacks. Personality: Is merciful, but if you kill someone he holds dear, then your days are numbered. Likes to joke a lot, never serious. Fights until the end. Themes: Varies, typically a branch of Megalovania Omega Gatekeeper ----------- Get comfortable. His usually red irises are divided into seven colors. His attacks are extreme and difficult to survive. He usually only exists if he grows hostile enough to gain a more powerful combat form, i.e a really pissed off Gatekeeper. He adopts abilities from nearly every other Crystal entity as well, and his friends. ----------- Crystal Type: Biocrystal, Tier 8 or stronger Melee Weapons: Runeswords Sheer physical strength Melee weapons from other Crystal entities Ranged weapons: Thrown spikes which are needle-thin yet very durable, and spawn many other spikes upon impact. Ground spikes which are stronger, yet limited to surfaces. Chaos Missiles, which can devastate terrain and enemies alike. Attacks adopted from nearly every other Crystal entity. Unique abilities: Retribution Drones: Can emit powerful Omega Beams. Teleportation Transformation Several abilities from every Crystal type. Special Attacks: "Overdrive" All stats are massively buffed. "Undying" Survive fatal hits, even at his level. Armor/Unique Clothing: His typical outfit of a hoodie and athletic pants, although he dodges (almost?) every attack. Personality: He only appears when he's become hostile enough to grow into a very powerful combat form, so just guess. Boss Themes: Your Best Nightmare instrumental mix, Megalovania slowed down 50% Misc: Gatekeeper has more than 5,306,174,899,496,000,000 US dollars worth of property. Portals: Several links to Discord servers are listed here. https://discord.gg/hXk5RRS (The Nova Corp) https://discord.gg/2VUbJgj (Haven) Vehicles: Several pictures are listed here, but it seems they have to be viewed elsewhere.